The present invention relates to the field of compression socks, more specifically, a device that aids in donning the compression sock onto the leg of the end user.
Compression socks are worn to aid in improving circulation to a leg of an end user. Compression socks can be difficult to put on because a compression sock is a tight-fitting sock.
What is needed and is accomplished via the device of the present disclosure is a device that aids in opening up a compression sock in order to aid in donning the compression sock onto the limb of an end user.